Project Alpha
Project Alpha is an action/adventure television series set in the future that follows an android called Alpha who was created by the U.S. government to be an assassin and use holographic technology to take the appearance of the people he killed, but rebeled against his programing. The series lasted one season of twenty six episodes. Cast Protagonist Alpha Sam Witwer as Alpha, a shapeshifting android created by the Department of Defense to be the ultimate assassin. He was programed with artificial intelligence and an emotion chip to make him seem more human. He can also willingly coat his body is a special type of rubber that gives his body the feel of human flesh. After killing a scientist named Alex Sullivan and taking his place he attempts to find plans for a doomsday machine that Sullivan stole from the D.O.D. However, Alpha uncovers a conspiracy within the D.O.D. and decides to protect the Sullivan family. The Sullivan Family =Alex Sullivan = Sam Witwer as Alex Sullivan, a scientist working for the D.O.D. that uncovers the agencies hidden agenda and attempts to safeguard a doomsday machine he helped to create. He is killed by Alpha in the first episode and takes his place in hopes of finding the plans for the doomsday machine. =Sarah Sullivan = Sarah Paulson as Sarah Sullivan, the widowed wife of Alex Sullivan and mother to Billy Sullivan and Rachel Sullivan. She is at first very distrusting of Alpha because he killed her husband but comes to like the android after protecting her family from rogue D.O.D. agents. =Rachel Sullivan = Taylor Spreitler as Rachel Sullivan who is the oldest child of Alex Sullivan and Sarah Sullivan. She is very rebellious and distrusting of Alpha. She blams everyone around her for "riuning her life" expecially Alpha, who killed her father. Over the course of the series she comes to respect Alpha and even loses her rebellious streak. =Billy Sullivan = David Mazouz as Billy Sullivan, the youngest child of Alex Sullivan and Sarah Sullivan. He is the opposite of his sister, Rachel. He is cheerful, and even looks up to Alpha and is the only member of the Sullivan family that starts out liking Alpha. Later on in the series Billy begins to have these dreams which is soon revealed to actually be the plans for the doomsday machine that the D.O.D. is after and it is revealed that his father downloaded the plans into his brain thinking it would be safe. However, the D.O.D. discover this and abducts him hoping to retrive the information. Villains Main villains =Frederick Mason = Zeljko Ivanek as Frederick Mason, the corrupt U.S. Secretary of Defense and the series main antagonist, who seeks to obtain political power through illegal means. His main goal in the series is to gain a powerful weapon created by D.O.D. scientist, Alex Sullivan, whom he sends Alpha to kill. =Bishop Bricker = Dave Bautista as Bishop Bricker, a corrupt C.I.A. agent and Frederick Mason's right hand man. Also the series secondary antagonist. Bricker is charged by Mason to hunt down Alpha and retrieve the information on the doomsday weapon. He is totally ruthless and has no remorse for his actions which implies that he is a psychopath. Other villains =Omega = Summer Glau as Omega, an android that was created by the D.O.D. and was part of the same project that created Alpha. However, unlike Alpha, Omega was not programed with an emotion chip and had limited artificial intelligence. Because of this Frederick Mason was able to keep her under control. This made Omega extremely deadly. =Monkey Wrench = Monkey Wrench is a terrorist group dedicated to the downfall of technology. They are a radical group that believe technology will be the downfall of humanity. They are responsible for attacks on several electronic companies. Because of their goals Monkey Wrench has often come into conflict with Alpha. =John Henry = Robert Knepper as John Henry, the leader of Monkey Wrench. He is a terrorist and anarchist that formed Monkey Wrench to bring about the down fall of technology because he believes that humanity has become to dependent on electronics. He is wanted by the D.O.D. and no one knows his real name. He took the name John Henry from the Ballad of John Henry which told the story of a man that fought a machine and won. =D.O.D. Droid Army = An additional twenty two killer droids were created by the D.O.D. Like Alpha and Omega they were named after the letters from the Greek alphabet. The names that were given to the droids were Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Iambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi and Psi. As soon as Mason learned of their existence he began a search for the remaining droids. Some of the droids were programed to fight with Alpha while the others were programed by Mason to be his own personal army. C.I.A. Agents =Sasha Roman = Adrianne Palicki as Sasha Roman, a C.I.A. agent and partner of Bishop Bricker. She has a strong moral code and often disagrees the actions of the amoral Bricker. She was given a mission by Frederick Mason to help Bricker hunt down Alpha and the Sullivan family. However, she soon discovered that there was corruption within the agency and began to investigate Mason and Bricker. She eventually became an ally to Alpha and the Sullivan family. Episodes Season one Category:Television Series Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action show Category:Robots Category:Adventure Category:Espionage Category:Future